Nada Mais
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Yaoi Porque casos mal resolvidos são aqueles que estão sempre acabando, e nunca terminam...
1. Hyoga e Ikky

**Disclaimer:  
- Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas eu acho que a terapia me ajudou a superar isso.  
- Essa fic foi inspirada na música Nada Mais - cantada pela Nalanda. Eu amo essa música desde pequena e não me perguntem porquê. Ainda assim, essa fic não é songfic. Quem quiser a letra completa me peça via email.  
- Era pra ser oneshot IkkyHyoga, mas eu vou abusar de mais dois casais em oneshots nos próximos caps, ok?**

Enjoy Minna - R&R domo!  
Tsuki Koorime

* * *

**Nada Mais**

_vão dizer que são tolices, que podemos ser felizes_

_mas tudo o que eu sei não dá pra disfarçar..._

_dessa vez doeu demais_

Ikky fechou a porta atrás de si com força.

_Nunca mais _– ele repetia pra si mesmo.

Nunca mais.

Do outro lado da porta, um loiro espremia os olhos e chorava em silêncio.

**oOo**

A boca se desgrudava da pele como se estivessem roubando dele todo o ar. Pausadamente inclinou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, olhando para os cachos loiros que pendiam sobre os olhos azuis. Ouviu o leve gemido de protesto do outro, recebendo aquele som tão grave e infantil com um suave sorriso.

"Não reclame, loiro. Vamos."

"Não quero."

"Fale isso pro Kamus quando ele vier te buscar pelas orelhas."

Hyoga não pôde evitar um som preso na garganta, entre um riso e outro protesto. Fênix deu-lhe uma olhadela pelo canto dos olhos, enquanto vestia as calças jogadas ao pé da cama.

"Mas é sábado!" – Hyoga se levantou, tentado em vão ajeitar os cabelos com as mãos.

Ikky lhe jogou suas calças marrons de treino, e respondeu:

"E você tem treinamento com o maior 'caxias' do santuário. Não é hoje sua prova de prontidão física?"

Hyoga bufou, vestindo a calça e saltando da cama. "Droga."

Mas não teve tempo de dar um passo, sem que Ikky lhe puxasse pela calça mal-vestida e aberta, jogando o corpo esguio pra cima do seu, tomando aquela boca com possessividade e malícia.

Quando se separaram, Ikky viu o olhar enrubescido que o outro ainda lhe dava, vez ou outra, quando lhe dava esses ímpetos, e riu.

"Boa aula, Pato."

**/ no treinamento /**

"Preste mais atenção, moleque. Não tenho tempo para brincadeiras!"

Hyoga limpou o sangue da boca, olhando feio para seu novo Mestre.

"Que diabos Kamus! Você não se cansa nunca disso! Não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que ficar batendo em mim num dia de folga!"

Por um instante, o cavaleiro de Cisne pensou ter visto que suas palavras abalaram mais que o inesperado o tão frio cavaleiro de Aquário. Mas tão rápido quanto essa impressão veio, ela se foi, deixando espaço para a usual expressão fria que Kamus tanto ostentava.

"Se não queria treinar, devia ter me avisado e poupado meu tempo. Agora vá."

Hyoga permaneceu no mesmo lugar, parado, olhando para o semblante impassivo do cavaleiro de Ouro. Kamus apenas deu as costas, adentrando ainda mais a 11º casa.

"O que está esperando, moleque? O treino de hoje está encerrado."

Cisne bufou, largando os ombros.

Estava louco para sair correndo dali e encontrar uma certa ave de fogo mas... bem, se havia uma lição que ele não tinha aprendido com seus mestres era de ser insensível em relação aos outros. Infelizmente, talvez, e simplesmente não fazia parte dele. E por isso, mesmo que um pouco contrariado, ele se viu correndo atrás do cavaleiro de Ouro.

Não precisou de muito, já que o outro continuava seu passo sereno e lento.

"Kamus... me desculpe."

"Já não te mandei embora?"

"Eu sinto muito pela minha impaciência. Não quis ser rude."

Foi então que Aquário passou de caminhar, se virando para fitar o pupilo. Havia alguma coisa trêmula naqueles olhos, que parecia naquele momento fazer parte deles mas também, de alguma forma, fazia Hyoga se sentir o mais idiota dos alunos que já existiram na face da Terra, por em tantos meses jamais ter percebido o que havia dentro deles.

Kamus estava cansado.

Do quê? Quando foi que aquela melancolia havia tomado lugar do seu orgulho?

"Mas talvez estivesse certo. Vá aproveitar o sábado com seu namorado."

Hyoga arregalou os olhos, e quando voltou a si o outro cavalheiro já estava adentro um de seus aposentos. Cisne o acompanhou, metodicamente.

"Ele... eu... bem, ele não é..."

Kamus se virou, com alguma coisa parecida com um sorriso nos lábios. Continuou em silêncio, acendendo a lamparina da mesa de sua sala de leitura. Parecia remexer alguns livros, os pondo no lugar. Hyoga ainda estava estacado na porta, sem saber se devia ir embora ou continuar aquela conversa que pela primeira vez, parecia ser franca entre aluno e professor.

Mas ele não teve que tomar essa decisão.

"Sabe, Hyoga, relacionamentos mal resolvidos são sempre os que mais perduram. Talvez, eles não sejam mesmo feitos para serem resolvidos."

O Cavaleiro de Aquário se sentou em sua poltrona, olhando fixo para o aluno ainda petrificado em sua porta.Não queria ser aquela pedra de gelo com ele. Tinha orgulho do menino, apesar de tudo. Não, _por causa_ de tudo.

Só queria fazer dele o melhor cavaleiro que ele pudesse ser. E Kamus tinha certeza de que isso já era muito mais do que o próprio Hyoga poderia imaginar.

"Por que diz isso, Mestre?"

Kamus riu.

"Vou lhe dar um conselho, Hyoga, antes de expulsá-lo daqui pela última vez hoje."

Hyoga sorriu. Sabia que aquilo era o mais perto de um gesto carinhoso que o cavaleiro de gelo poderia se permitir dar.

"Sim, Mestre."

Kamus se levantou novamente, olhando agora para sua janela.

"Nada fica sem solução para sempre, garoto. E se você não resolver, alguém o fará por você."

E Hyoga entendeu o que estava escrito por debaixo dos olhos escuros do cavaleiro de Ouro. Não era tristeza, melancolia. Aquilo tinha um nome.

E era a falta de Miro.

**/ enquanto isso... /**

Ikky já não se continha de tanta ansiedade.

Que diabos aquele Pato demorava tanto num treino idiota?

Enfiou pela décima vez as mãos nos bolsos, só naquela manhã. Subia as escadas com o andar pesado e falso. Falso sim, porque na verdade não estava zangado com Hyoga.

Como poderia sequer pensar em brigar com aqueles olhos azuis?

Estava mesmo era puto da vida com ele. Como tinha deixado aquilo acontecer? Estava apaixonado. E não podia sequer reclamar! As constantes visitas do loiro ao seu quarto davam cada vez mais esperanças que poderia ser muito bem correspondido. Os sons abafados do loiro em seu ouvido a cada vez que o tocava soava tanto com uma declaração muda...

Quis dar um soco em si mesmo, mas se conteve, diante do olhar curioso de Shaka enquanto ele passava por sua casa.

"Fique à vontade, Fênix."

"Hunf". – ele continuou a caminhar, olhando reto para frente com sua típica face mau-encarada.

Shaka pareceu rir, ainda em sua posição de lótus.

"Ele está em Aquário. Pode ir despreocupado, que não há mais nenhum outro cavaleiro além de mim e Kamus nas doze casas."

Ikky virou-se para ele com os olhos apertados, aumentando ainda mais sua cara mau-humorada.

"Por que não cuida da sua vida? Ah, eu esqueci! Um certo _ariano_ não está em casa hoje..."

Shaka abriu os olhos, fitando o sorriso de escárnio que Fênix estampava no rosto.

"Passe bem, Fênix."

O cavaleiro de bronze apenas acenou com a mão, saltando da sexta casa. Mal se viu fora dela, se pôs a correr para Aquário. Se Hyoga não terminava logo aquele maldito treino, ia terminar ele mesmo!

Não demorou até que chegasse ao salão de entrada da décima primeira casa. Estava vazio, o que de imediato pareceu incomodar e muito o cavaleiro de Athena. Continuou a caminhar o mais silenciosamente possível, sentindo os cosmos conhecidos dentro de um dos aposentos internos.

E vieram os risos.

O coração de Fênix parecia ter garras, cravando-as em suas costelas como se só assim ele pudesse continuar no mesmo lugar, e não saltar peito afora.

Eram risos altos, alegres, como se de velhos amigos.

Os pés de Ikky não lhe obedeciam, seguindo lentos e silenciosos para dentro da casa zodiacal, caminhando até a porta entreaberta.

E eram mais que risos, eram gestos, eram olhares.

Olhares que só sabiam ter aqueles olhos azuis.

Os _seus_ olhos azuis.

Hyoga tinha os braços se desvencilhando da cintura de Kamus, levantando o rosto, seus olhos risonhos para os dele, dizendo uma besteira qualquer sobre verdades populares, ditados, uma coisa qualquer que Ikky definitivamente não quis ouvir.

E saiu.

Simples assim.

**/ o que aconteceu /**

"Nada fica sem solução para sempre, garoto. E se você não resolver, alguém o fará por você."

Kamus fechou os olhos, sentindo-se estranhamente nostálgico. Como era irônico ver seu pupilo numa trama tão parecida com a sua!

Sabia do gênio fogoso de Fênix. De seu orgulho, e de sua paixão pela própria liberdade. Tão parecido com Miro. Alguém que não se pode prender entre as mãos. Nem ao coração.

Quando deu por si, sentiu dois braços lhe circundando a cintura. Abriu os olhos, para ver o seu pupilo lhe dando um abraço.

Sentiu-se desconcertado.

Não estava habituado a abraços.

Manteve os braços na mesma posição rente ao corpo, se deixando apenas abraçar.

"Hyoga?"

"Você tem sido minha única família, Kamus. Obrigado."

Kamus sorriu. Hyoga, mesmo com seus dezessete anos, ainda não passava de um menino com saudades da mãe. E com uma profunda carência de um _pai_.

Por um instante, o cavaleiro de gelo pensou que ser esse pai não era assim tão ruim.

E riu.

"Acho que isso não pode ser remediado."

Hyoga levantou os olhos, espantado com a atitude de seu sempre ríspido mestre. Riu também, recebendo um afago nos cabelos, e olhou para Kamus com um largo sorriso.

"Não mesmo. É como dizem, Kamus. O que não tem remédio, remediado está..."

"Não se acostume com isso, moleque."

Hyoga deu outra risada, se desvencilhando. Kamus já estava voltando à sua face normal, era melhor não abusar...!

"Bem, é só o que dizem os ditados..."

E então sentiu em sua espinha uma forte corrente elétrica, como se fizesse seu corpo querer cair ao chão. Kamus virou-se para a porta, intrigado. Voltou-se para Hyoga, a face séria de volta ao seu semblante.

"Vá."

Hyoga não precisou ouvir duas vezes, e saiu correndo pela porta.

Kamus continuou a fitar a janela, pensativo. Sabia muito bem de quem era aquele cosmo que entrara despercebido e saíra com tanto alarde.

Fênix certamente era uma ave de gênio fogoso.

**/ à noite /**

Hyoga parou um instante na porta, temeroso.

Quando saíra da casa de Aquário, mais cedo, não vira mais nenhum sinal de Ikky. Sabia que o melhor a fazer era deixar aquela ave birrenta esfriar a cabeça sozinho. O que era bastante difícil para Cisne. Quer dizer,o que mais uma pessoa apaixonada teria vontade de fazer senão pegar aquela cara amarrada e enchê-la de carinhos tolos até que se desfizesse qualquer marra?

Mas ele sabia que Ikky não era chegado a gestos tolos.

Tivera que se contentar em esperar a noite, roubar o melhor vinho que pudera encontrar na casa de Shura e esperar que ele finalmente abrisse aquela maldita porta...

Bem, talvez ajudasse se ele batesse.

Mas não foi preciso.

"É tarde, Pato."

Hyoga ficou olhando para aquele homem de cabelos azuis e desgrenhados por longos segundos, pensando se aquela frase tinha um quê de subversiva nela. Mas não pôde pensar muito, porque fora arrancado do corredor pelas mãos fortes de Ikky, o puxando pra dentro do quarto com certa brutalidade.

Encostou o jovem na parede, o beijando com vontade.

Hyoga retribuiu. E sentiu, enquanto a mão de Ikky segurava sua nuca, que ela boca estava ali apenas lhe dizendo adeus.

Fechou os olhos, afastando aquele pensamento, em vão.

O gosto amargo parecia parte do beijo.

"Vinho? Bom."

Foi tudo que Ikky disse quando terminou o beijo, e sem nem olhar nos olhos do loiro, pegou a garrafa e a levando para sua mesa, procurando em alguma gaveta um abridor.

"Ikky..." - Hyoga sentiu a boca seca, a voz morrendo no fim do nome que engasgava sua garganta.

"Então, Pato, como foi o treino?"

Fênix finalmente havia achado o abridor, não se preocupando em achar um copo antes de beber o líquido rubro direto da garrafa.

Hyoga deu alguns passos em direção ao moreno, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Ikky estava com ciúmes dele e Kamus? Que tolice!

"Ikky, eu sei que você esteve lá hoje."

Mas o sorriso de Cisne morreu quando viu o olhar maldoso de Fênix, quando esse se virou para ele.

"Ótimo. Isso só torna as coisas mais fáceis."

Não teve tempo de argumentar, e já foi preso pela boca do cavaleiro sobre a sua. Eram mãos famintas, olhos possessos, as coxas se entrelaçando nas suas sobre o lençol amarrotado, tudo numa delicadeza bruta, sentida, ferida, como um animal fazendo carinho ao dono que o machucara...

Ikky soltou um urro forte e se deixou cair na cama, fechando os olhos, sem mais palavra.

Hyoga ainda tinha a respiração afoita, se recuperando, as pernas bambas lentamente se esticavam sobre a cama. Não queria abrir os olhos. Sabia que não devia. O certo era ficar ali, de olhos fechados para sempre, sentindo aquele cheiro de sexo na sua pele, ouvindo aquele grunhir meio sonolento do homem ao seu lado, quietinho, pra sempre e sempre...

Mas ele abriu os olhos.

Fênix havia se levantado e sentado em sua cadeira, pegando um cigarro dentro de uma das gavetas da escrivaninha. Tinha a garrafa de vinho na mão, e olhava fixo para a porta. Hyoga respirou fundo, um pouco confuso. Conhecia muito bem aquele cavaleiro rude e grosso, mas aquilo já era demais. _Aquilo_ não era nem uma sombra do que ele já fora ao seu lado.

Ikky deu uma baforada longa, e com os olhos presos na porta, murmurou alguma coisa que Cisne simplesmente nunca ouviu, e também tinha medo de perguntar.

Levantou-se, vestindo a calça às pressas e se sentou na cama, de frente ao cavaleiro.

"Você vai falar ou eu vou ter que adivinhar?"

Ikky apagou o cigarro ainda pela metade, se virando completamente para o loiro.

"Eu quero dormir sozinho hoje."

"É isso?"

Hyoga perguntou, tentando se aproximar daquele rosto de traços tão duros, mas foi recebido –e recusado - com um riso cínico.

"O que você esperava? Um cartão e flores?"

O russo pediu a si mesmo que não desse um murro na cara de Fênix naquela hora, mas estava difícil. Respirou fundo, não se importando em mostrar sua indignação e falou, em alto e bom som:

"Eu esperava que você estivesse comigo, Fênix."

Ele ouviu uma risada doída, mas na hora ele apenas não sabia se a dor era da voz ou só estava entalada em seus ouvidos.

"Que diabos, Ikky! Estou cansado disso e quero saber!"

"Melhor, Pato, _eu_ estou cansado de transar com você."

Aquela pergunta ensaiada há tantos meses ficou presa entre os dentes do loiro.

Ikky se levantou, não suportando aquele olhar. Que diabos! Ele o traíra e ainda pedia explicações! Queria discutir a relação! Que merda de relação era aquela onde só o idiota da ilha da Rainha da Morte tinha seus sentimentos destruídos, mais uma vez?

Com algum esforço, Hyoga conseguiu reorganizar algum pensamento, e se virou para o cavaleiro recostado à porta.

"O que... que afinal você quer dizer?"

Ikky jogou a garrafa no chão, derramando o vinho que ainda restava dentro dela. Olhou o garoto de cima a baixo, e com um meio sorriso nos lábios, afirmou:

"Que cansei de brincar com você. Não consegue entender isso? Ou você é tão patético a ponto de achar que eu vou continuar aqui bajulando uma criança feito você?" – ele girou a maçaneta, abrindo uma fresta na porta – "Você já se divertiu bastante e eu também. Agora vai embora."

Hyoga abriu a boca para revidar, mas palavra alguma saiu. Pegou sua camisa no chão, e mesmo sem vesti-la, caminhou até a porta.

"Você vai me dar um motivo?"

"Vou."

Cisne manteve o olhar firme, sentindo-se traído por aquela boca que tantas vezes o acariciara.

Fênix sentiu-se tremer, a respiração quase fugindo do seu controle. Podia ver o quanto estava machucando aquele loiro bobo. Mas era inevitável. Era assim que tinha que ser.

Não seria mais um coração partido sem dono.

"Nunca mais vou tocar em você."

E aqueles olhos azuis, lacrimejaram em silêncio, deixando o quarto.

Estava feito.

Não suportaria mais tocar aquele rosto um só dia, sabendo que ele amava outro.

_Nunca mais_...

Eu te amo, sua ave estúpida.

_Amanhã será jamais..._

**/ no amanhã /**

"Eu soube."

Nada. Sentia-se ridículo com aquela garrafa de vinho branco nas mãos, além do cartão e meia dúzia de flores campestres amarelas.

Mas pior mesmo era aquela porta que não se abria nunca.

Não ia insistir. Não era disso.

Sabia que tinha jeito o pior dos erros quando julgou os sentimentos de Hyoga. Kamus havia lhe procurado logo de manhã, quando sue pupilo não apareceu para o treino extra. É claro que o primeiro lugar que o procurou foi no quarto de Ikky. Se Hyoga estivesse lá, levaria uma bronca por ser desleixado, senão, então suas suspeitas estariam certas e ele mesmo iria resolver as coisas.

_Se você não resolver, alguém o fará por você._

Ikky passou o dia todo pensando. Embora Kamus tenha lhe dito que estava enganado quanto aos dois, não havia lhe dito nada sobre os sentimentos de Cisne por ele. Poderia muito bem ser que o jovem cavaleiro não gostasse dele da mesma maneira. Talvez fosse um passatempo, nada mais. Um caso para fazer ciúmes em alguém e nada mais. Um amor de verdade, e nada mais.

A quem queria enganar?

Hyoga não ia abrir aquela porta nunca mais.

Ele deixou a garrafa, as flores e o cartão encostadas na porta. Bateu duas vezes e virou de costas, caminhando pelo corredor.

Hyoga abriu a porta, encontrando aquela pedido de desculpas tão típico daquela ave arredia. O gesto mais romântico deixado ali sozinho em sua porta, sem ninguém par receber um berro ou um sorriso. Ele pegou tudo e levou pra dentro, fechando a porta.

Olhou para o cartão, com uma letra garranchada e a simples frase: "Me perdoa."

Só ele sabia como deve ter sido arrancar aquilo do cavaleiro com fama de insensível. Sorriu, mesmo sem querer. Era uma derrota iminente aquela, não era? Olhou no espelho os olhos avermelhados e inchados. Pegou uma caneta e rabiscou alguma coisa no mesmo cartão.

Ia até a sua porta e deixar sua resposta.

Mas nunca saiu do seu corredor. Tinha uma Fênix envergonhada sentada nas escadas, esperando por ele.

Ikky levantou, fitando Hyoga como se nada tivesse acontecendo entre eles. Como se ele não estivesse visivelmente tremendo por dentro.

"Seu cartão."

Ikky pegou o pedaço de papelão entre os dedos de Cisne, e leu.

Quando seus olhos se levantaram novamente, encontraram aquela boca já tão perto do seu rosto, lhe tocando de leve os lábios, dizendo declarações mudas naquele gesto tão tolo.

O cartão escorregou de sua mão, caindo para fora do corredor quando a porta se fechou.

E dizia assim.

_"Uma vez alguém me disse que para casos mal resolvidos e eternos, como nós dois, um nunca mais dura mesmo muito pouco..."_

**owari**


	2. Shaka e Mu

**Disclaimer:  
- Saint Seiya não me pertence, e todos os dourados agredecem muito por isso.  
- Nada Mais é uma música velha e brega que eu adoro, mas nem sei quem foi que compôs.  
****- 2º oneshot da trilogia, mas é uma fic independente, você não precisa ler a primeira para entender essa, ok?**

**Enjoy Minna!  
Tsuki Koorime

* * *

**

**Nada Mais – parte 2**

**Shaka e Mu**

_Mais de uma vez flagrei teus lábios_

_Na intenção do nome de outro alguém_

_Mas se quiser saber o que eles calam_

_Você diz "Tudo bem"_

Ele bateu os dedos contra a palma da mão pela vigésima quarta vez, naquela tarde.

Sentiu-se morder o lábio inferior, grunhindo alguma coisa ruim em seus pensamentos.

Afinal, ele podia ser sim o homem mais próximo de Deus, mas diabos! Ele _tinha_ todo o direito de ter maus pensamentos de vez em quando!

Abriu os olhos, se levantando. Tentar meditar naquele momento era totalmente inútil. E Shaka não era do tipo de homem que se prendia a atitudes inúteis.

Então porque insistia tanto naquele sentimento sem sentido?

Olhou para o relógio, marcando duas e meia.

Mu levou a mão à testa, indignado. Como conseguira dormir até tão tarde! Ainda que fosse domingo, isso não era desculpa para tamanho desleixo.

Mas, bem, já estava feito. E certamente o ariano não se levantaria correndo agora. Espreguiçou-se vagarosamente, esticando os braços e as pernas o máximo que podia. Bocejou largamente, terminando um sorriso. Deuses, como sua cabeça doía! Tinha que se lembrar de nunca mais aceitar bebidas com mais de duas cores e com cheiro de álcool de cozinha.

Sentiu-se na cama, com cuidado para não balançar a cabeça. A luz do sol lutava contra a janela fechada, tentando a todo custo fazer o ariano acreditar que já era dia alto.

Lavou-se, trocando a roupa amarrotada com que dormira por sua túnica de ferreiro. O trabalho certamente iria amenizar seus pensamentos...

Respirou fundo, jogando a toalha com que enxugara os cabelos sobre o lavabo.

O espelho lhe dizia alguma coisa, como num gesto berrante daqueles olhos mal-dormidos, mas Mu não quis dar ouvidos. Sabia que doía.

Mas sabia também que certas coisas não deviam ser mudadas...

Caminhou lento até a cozinha, quando deu por si a visita que lhe aguardava.

"Ressaca, meu amigo?"

Mu sorriu.

Quis responder que sim, idiota, e o culpado é você.

Mas se calou, sentando em sua cadeira de madeira, aceitando o chá de ervas que Shaka lhe oferecia contra dor de cabeça.

**/ Mu – sábado à noite /**

Uma pequena viagem de um dia na cidade vizinha e nada mais.

Logo isso acaba, ele pensou.

Ele olhou de novo para aquele lugar de luzes piscantes e som alto. Não tinha nada contra, pelo contrário. _Sabia_ que bares e danceterias _eram_ divertidos. Ele é quem não sabia divertir a si mesmo.

Não era uma pessoa rabugenta.

Só... bem, talvez devesse tentar mais. Afinal era para isso que estava lá, ouvindo Aioria e Shura numa discussão febril sobre qual das amazonas era a mais fogosa, Shina ou Marin, enquanto Aldebaran tentava discursar sobre a amabilidade que só as suas brasileiras têm.

Rodou os olhos, sentindo-se alheio ao assunto. Afrodite, Saga e Miro, por sua vez, falavam sobre os encantos de um quarto cheio de velas versus a praticidade de um banco de trás de um carro. Respirou fundo. Queria sentir inveja deles. Mas não se via naquilo. Quer dizer, é lógico que ele tinha suas _vontades_, ao contrário do que muitos imaginavam do aparente calmo e controlado cavaleiro de Áries. Mas ao mesmo tempo, Mu era reservado demais para admitir certas intimidades com qualquer pessoa por um simples prazer fútil.

Em outras palavras, Mu era um romântico incorrigível.

Foi quando se sentiu sendo puxado por Saga para dentro da pista. O cavaleiro de Gêmeos lhe devorava com os olhos, mas Áries decidiu não se importar. Fechou os olhos e dançou. Dançou, ali, aquela musica gritante, sentindo-se o ser mais sozinho do mundo, enquanto quase todos os olhos da pista pousavam sobre o corpo insinuante dele.

Uma estranha e absurda solidão.

Faltava _ele._

Não se lembrava como o primeiro copo de vodka chegara em suas mãos. Decidiu mais uma vez que aquilo não era importante. Talvez nem fosse o primeiro copo! Bebia com vontade, sem sentir gosto algum. Ia se divertir, certo? Era pra isso que estava lá. Podia ter sido arrastado praquela saideira antes de retornarem ao Santuário, mas agora que estava lá, tinha mais que aproveitar, certo?

Tinha que ser certo.

Ou ele não saberia mais o que fazer...

E não soube.

**/ na cozinha /**

Mu bebia em goles pequenos, sentindo a fumaça quente e agradável em seu rosto.

"Obrigado, Shaka, não precisava se incomodar."

Shaka sorriu, ainda de pé ao seu lado.

"Foi um prazer. Está melhor?"

"Sim."

Era claro como água que os dois estavam tensos e estranhos. Como se medissem os gestos e as palavras. Há quanto tempo eram amigos? Mais do que qualquer relógio poderia contar. Ao mesmo tempo em que eram fortes juntos, inseparáveis, unidos como rosa e espinho, eles sabiam, e não negavam, que havia um delicado e abstrato abismo no silêncio que vez ou outra pousava, de pouco a pouco, entre eles.

E como todo abismo, nunca nada foi falado sobre ele.

Porque eles sabiam, na verdade pura e simples, de que quando se olha demais para um abismo, ele, certamente também olhará pra você.

E havia tempo demais em jogo pra se arriscar a perder.

"Então, como foi ontem?"

Mu levantou os olhos, e sorriu seu sorriso mais doído.

"Você quer mesmo saber, Shaka?"

O outro apenas não respondeu.

**/ Shaka – sábado à noite /**

Já eram mais de dez horas da noite.

Havia um silencio aterrador no Santuário. Miro havia tido a brilhante idéia de fugir às seis da manhã para visitar uma das cidades que circunda o Santuário, prometendo voltar apenas no domingo de manhã.

Do que ele fugia? Ah, certamente não era dos treinos...

No entanto, praticamente todos os dourados aceitaram a idéia, com raras exceções. Não fora surpresa quando Kamus negou o convite. Nem o próprio Shaka, que preferia mil vezes a paz do seu jardim das Árvores Gêmeas a participar de uma trupe até uma cidade qualquer e matar o tempo.

A surpresa mesmo foi ver o cavaleiro de Áries se vestindo para sair, comum sorriso no rosto, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Vestia uma camisa de algodão azul de seda, calça jeans escuras, os cabelos presos ao meio num rabo de cavalo displicente.

Não houve quem não se espantasse ao ver o tímido ariano se juntando ao grupo em sua porta, ordenando que Kiki ali ficasse de guarda até que voltasse. Se houvesse problemas, o garoto o encontraria com telecinese e os cavaleiros voltariam na mesma rapidez para o Santuário.

"Podia ter acontecido um desastre aqui e..." – resmungou, virando para o outro lado, mas não terminou a frase.

Estava no jardim, deitado sob suas árvores favoritas.

Sabia, que no fundo, estava se escondendo e que uma hora teria que sair dali. Teria que olhar para o espelho e admitir o profundo ciúme que sentira. Não só pelos olhares que vira – e que sabia que mais haveria – sobre o cavaleiro que tão bem se arrumara naquele dia, em particular. Mas pelo simples – e óbvio – fato de que Mu tão preferira sua companhia.

_Estou sendo egoísta. Eu sei._

Mas ele estava ali, naquele jardim enorme, onde havia ainda ecos de risadas guardadas entre os dois. Tentava tirar qualquer coisa sobre ele da mente, mas a imagem do ariano saindo pelos portões do Santuário lhe voltava como uma praga.

O que tinha acontecido praquela mudança de comportamento! Mu nunca fora de baladas, festas, viagens sem motivo. Ele, como guardião da primeira casa, era também sempre o primeiro a se negar de deixar seu posto, ainda mais num dia onde todos os cavaleiros iriam estar ausentes!

Shaka virou-se novamente, apertando as pálpebras umas contra as outras, com força.

Aliás, desde quando Mu gostava da companhia daqueles fanfarrões! Era _ele _quem Mu sempre procurava para conversar! Era com _ele _que Mu dava seus poucos passeios, era com _ele _que Mu se permitia dar risadas, era _ele _quem podia ouvi-las, era _ele_, era apenas _dele_...

_Ao menos uma vez, eu quero ser egoísta!_

_Eu tenho esse direito!_

Abriu os olhos, olhando para as copas agitadas das árvores acima de si.

"Não tenho, Mu?"

**/ domingo /**

Shaka tentou mover o pé um degrau mais, mas simplesmente não podia.

"_Você quer mesmo saber, Shaka?"_

Sentiu os olhos cor de lavanda delicadamente abandonando suas costas, voltando para a entrada do seu templo. Sentiu que fechava os punhos, tentando tomar aquela decisão.

É lógico que queria saber!

Ou não?

Na cozinha Mu havia sabido desvencilhar o assunto, falando bobagens, ignorando mais uma vez o abismo palpável que se criava entre os dois.

Era isso? Ia mesmo aceitar que simplesmente se distanciariam por suas negligências? Por medo? Porque ele era um idiota orgulhoso demais para perceber que nunca subiria aquelas escadas em paz se não gritasse logo o que sentia pelo ariano!

"Eu pensei em você o tempo todo."

Shaka virou-se de brusco, encontrando o cavaleiro de costas para a porta. Mu deu uma leve risada, inclinando a cabeça de leve para trás.

"Ainda era essa pergunta, não era?"

"É essa sua resposta?"

Áries se virou, sem muita expressão no olhar, olhando para a face séria de Virgem. Arriscou um sorriso que nunca veio, e sussurrou.

"É."

"Droga, Mu."

E mal terminou seu murmúrio, o virginiano cruzou a distância que mantinham e atirou-se contra o ariano, puxando sua boca para a sua, as mãos prendendo seu rosto como se não pudesse deixar escapar um único segundo daqueles olhos surpresos.

Sabiam, sim, que em algum momento eles tinham pisado sobre o abismo. Como, e quem foi o primeiro, eles nunca iam saber.

"Eu também, Shaka. Sempre."

Mas então decidiram que isso apenas não era importante.

OWARI


End file.
